Cardfight! Vanguard:Red
by Snowy Legends
Summary: ORIGINAL STORYLINE! Ever since she was little, Hino Rei wanted to be a Vanguard Fighter. When a boy named N invites her to join their Cardfight club and offered her his old Narukami Deck, it seems like the perfect chance for Rei to start her journey! Join Rei and her group of friends as the play Vanguard, tackle real-life problems, and attempt to beat the invincible N!
1. Ride 00: Prologue

"... As we continue this lecture... Hino! How would you live if you were forced to attend the Hilter Youth as a Child?"

The blacknette jumped up. "Um... Well... I-I'd crossdress to join the boy's side and learn how to fight in a war... I guess?"She added with confidence.

The class burst into laughter. "Join the HJ? Back in those times, with your physical abilities, you'd be even lucky if you got to be a newspaper boy!"

"Think about getting better at PE first, Bookworm!" Rei sat down with embarrassment.

"That is a unique idea, Miss Hino. But would it work, I wonder?" Rei blushed.

"W-well... I guess it could... I-I mean, there are plenty of women who pulled it off in history, isn't there?" She stuttered. The teacher smiled.

"If you have time, why don't you write me a story about it? I'd love to hear that." Her words made the blacknette beam instantly. "O-of Course! I'll do my best!"

(At lunch time)

"Yo! Rei! Got your Vanguards ready and fired up?" N, the school's self-proclaimed Vanguard King called out to the blacknette. "Um... Right back at you!" She called out.

Playing Vanguard was one of Rei's favourite things. Ever since she transferred schools, Rei had a hard time finding anyone with a common interest until N introduced her to Vanguard, a card game which fighters call 'units' and 'ride' them to knock out the opposition's Vanguard by dealing six damage. Rei loved it because, when she was fighting, she felt like she could be another person, living in a different world, one not chained down by the logics and uniformed by the world.

 _"A-are you sure that I can have these?" She asked with wide, astonishing eyes. N smiled and patted her head._

 _"Go ahead and take em'. They're all yours now." Rei smiled happily._

 _"Thank you so much!"_

" I attack at Asha for 31000 with my avatar, 'Lighting King Zorras'!" Rei declared. Ethan smirked and raised up his hand, making the blacknette pout. "I Perfect Guard it!"

"A 'Perf', Ethan?" N poked his head in. "C'mon man, that's unfair and totally mean. She hasn't gotten any 'Perf's in her deck." Ethan, who looked at the brown-haired boy talking, sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair. "Life ain't fair, N. She's gotta learn that. Now, Stand and Draw!" He declared, earning a frustrated groan from his opponent.

"I'm attacking for 16000 at your Vanguard with an extra Critical!" Rei looked at her hand before glaring daggers at him. "No guard."

"Triple drive check! None, Draw (draw and +5000), and another 'Crit'! Take four damage!"

The blacknette puffed her cheeks. "You win. You could've gone easy on me, you know!" Ethan shrugged.

"You gotta learn lessons through pain."

Rei glanced at her deck.

"Maybe you're right."


	2. Ride 01: START

I love to play Vanguard...

...because in a way, I can forget about this world I live in and only remember that I am free.

And that freedom is like NOTHING ELSE.


	3. Ride 03: Lesson through Pain

You gotta learn through pain, you know.

"Rei?" A voice broke the brunette out of her thoughts. She looked up and saw a brown-haired girl stare at her. That girl was no other than Ethan's younger sister, Emyia Lee, who was Rei's best friend. "You've got food on your face."

"Mess eater." Mizuki, Rei's other friends commented as she took a sip of her Ice Coffee.

"Mizu, Em, I was thinking. What do you think a lesson through pain means?" At the word of 'pain', Mizuki's face transformed into that of a psychopathic demon's. She raised her other hand and grinned.

"Wanna know?"

"I'd rather have my original lifespan, thanks." Rei shuddered at the thought of Mizuki's meaning of pain: torture, lots of blood, dismemberment, and any living horror in a Gorno movie(Torture Porn).

"Aw, come on! I'm just kidding!"

'Who knows when you are joking and when you are serious...' Rei thought. She remembered that one time when she was on cloud nine and accidentally hit Mizuki on the head with her grade report card. Mizuki's so called 'playful punch' hurt like hell.

"... Are you going to play Vanguard again?" Emyia asked with a somewhat melancholy face.

"Yeah... You guys can hang out with Martel." Martel was Rei's friend, until they had a lot of fights and through that, they eventually discovered that she was Rei's polar opposite. That was around the same time Rei started hanging out with N's gang, and she gradually wanted to play Vanguard to forget about Martel. Although it hurt to be away from her friends, Rei believed that it was for the best and that they would be just as happy without her.

 _You can't run from your past, Rei. History will repeat itself._

"Hey, wanna go to the art room today?" Mizuki asked as she leaned against the blacknette's locker. Rei made sure Martel wasn't nearby before agreeing.

But, then, she saw Martel heading their direction.

"I-I'll go on ahead, see you there!"

Mizuki cast a worried glance at the blacknette before changing to her usual poker face. "Sure."

As soon as she got to the art room, Rei sat down and began to draw. Apart from playing Vanguard, she loved art than anything else. It was Rei's goal to become a mangaka. That's why, she decided, that she would sacrifice anything, even her own health to achieve it.

That was a part of why she left them.

Through all of lunch, Rei sat and drew, waiting for Mizuki and Emyia to show up. But they didn't.

And they didn't even tell her.

All alone, Rei let a single tear slide down her cheek and her heart to pound against her chest, so loudly, that it even drowned out the sound of the end-of-lunch bell. She was hurt, and nothing could save her from that pain.

 _There was all but one thing left to hold on to, that glimmer of hope._

"N." Rei sat down on the chair opposite the brunette.

"Let's Cardfight."


	4. Bonus Ride: Character Profiles 01

Hehe... I know this is quite late, but enjoy.

* * *

Characters descriptions:

 **Hino Rei**

Name: Hino Reiko

Kanji: 日野灵子

Gender: Female(but uses male pronouns sometimes)

Age: 13

Birthday: 13th December

Vanguard Deck: Narukami

Avatar: Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon

Deck Weakness: Has no perfect guards. Defence is really weak.

 **Ethan Lee**

Name: Ethan Lee

Kanji: None

Gender: Male

Age: 15

Birthday: /To be announced/

Vanguard Deck: Neo Nectar-Flower Maidens of Purity

Avatar:Ranunculus Flower Maiden, Ahsha

Deck Weakness: If someone blows up/destroys his entire field, he has a hard time fighting.

 **N**

Name: N (last name to be announced)

Kanji: N

Gender: Male

Age: 15

Birthday: May(exact date to be Announced)

Vanguard Deck: Link Joker/ Kagero/Narukami(former, given to Rei)

Avatar: Dragonic Overlord "the Legend"

Deck Weakness: Relies on GB(Generation break) skills. However, he can do just as well without them.

 **Emyia Lee**

Name: Emyia Grace Lee

Kanji: none

Gender: Female

Age: 12

Birthday: 30th June

Vanguard deck: To Be Announced (hasn't gotten one. Yet.)

Avatar: To be announced

Deck Weakness: To be announced

 **Mizuki Yui**

Name: Mizuki Yui

Kanji: 瑞季ゆい

Gender: Female

Age: 13

Birthday: 21st June

Vanguard Deck: None

Avatar: None

Deck Weakness: None

 **Martel Marre**

Name: Martel Marre

Kanji: None

Gender: Female

Age:12

Birthday: 22nd May

(Has No interest in Vanguard whatsoever, does not get along with Rei at all.)

* * *

Okay! Now we're all done!(For now, anyways)

After we finish Arc one, we will have two new Vanguard Fighters join the group!

Also, a new Vanguard fighter will join us in the next chapter or two!

Watch out for them!

-Snowy


	5. Ride 04: the Hurt Card

_"N." Rei sat down opposite the brunette._

 _"Let's fight."_

This pain, she concealed. Unbeknownst to the world; unknown to her friends, she feels this pain.

"I stand and draw."

Rei picked up a card from her deck. "I ride Wyvern Strike,Pyglma! Attack at your Vanguard for 13000!"

N smiled. "No guard."

"Drive Check. Critical trigger! Plus 5000 and an extra damage!"

"Playing Vanguard again, Rei?" Rei turned around and found the owner of the voice: a young woman with long brown hair and dark lavender eyes. Her name was Vivie Faye, and she too was a part of N's group. "Of course. Whatcha doing here, Vivie?"

Vivie smiled. "I'm here to play Vanguard. Why else?" She held up her deck, a shining glimmer of purple and silver. Rei smiled back at her.

"Hey Viv. If I loose, can you avenge me?"

Vivie grabbed a nearby chair and sat down next to the blacknette.

"Can't promise I'll win, but sure."

(Later that day...)

"You're all dismissed!" Mrs Toby, Rei's homeroom teacher declared. The kids were all shouting 'Yipee' as they ran out of class from their long day. Rei too, walked out (without shouting 'hooray' though. She was tired enough.), but as she saw Martel talking to Mizuki and Emyia like a happy four years old, she kept her head down and walked away from them.

It was hard enough for her to pretend that they were still friends in front of her mother, and already painful enough to talk all happily in front of her parents, what else would torture her more?

 _Her past would._

 _Every time I made a friend,they would end up moving schools. Then in fourth grade, the class all started to bully me, just because I stood up for the boy they were picking on and even the teacher refused to believe me. I couldn't tell mom and dad, because I didn't want them to worry about me._

 _The bullying continued through the to fifth grade, when I finally had the courage to stand up to them. Unexpectedly, I became friends with the bullies and made a new friend called Ebony. Unfortunately, it was also the year after that that I had to transfer schools._

 _I never talked to anyone at my new school, because I was different from them. No one could read me like a book. Because I refuse to hurt everyone and become just like my old self. But then I joined a small group of friends: Mizuki, Emyia and Martel. The four of us became tight-knit buddies._

 _Until Martel told us she had it with spending our lunchtimes inside._

 _As well as I hated to make friends, I also hated it when I have to socialise and go outside. Mom and Dad always told me to, but they don't understand._

 _"I'm someone that you meet today and could die tomorrow, you know!"_

 _That's when I parted ways with them. Martel would often try to include me, and I tried my best to be nicer, but it all ended in catastrophe and chaos. We would start fights, which lead to the other two having to pick a side. Emyia was always worried when that happened. I hated to see everyone so sad. So I decided to be on my own._

 _Because, that way, no one will get hurt. I am happy being alone._

 _Or am I ?_

* * *

Alllright! End of chapter four!

Reiko is a very self-entered character, who closes herself off to others and in a way, is quite sad too. She has a sacrificial nature, but sometimes it doesn't come out the right way.


End file.
